


Grow On Me

by Annide



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Lucifer and Marcus are college roommates. When Lucifer learns Marcus doesn't have plans for the holidays, he convinces him to come to a cabin with him and pretend to be his boyfriend to get his siblings off his back.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	Grow On Me

Lucifer had always wanted to be more like everyone else. As a boy, he wished he was just another boy instead of the so-called troubled son of a very famous man. That's why he loved college so much. There he was just another student. No one knew who his father was. He was free to live his own life. He wasn't the rebel teenager who partied too much and brought bad press to his whole family anymore. He was just a normal 20-year-old college student. Yes, he did still party a lot, but away from everything, surrounded by other people who did the same, it wasn't such a problem anymore.

A new year was starting and that meant one thing: new roommate. He hadn't had much luck the past two years, but he was hoping this one would be different. He had never really gotten along with his first roommate, Dan. However, nothing could be worse than last year, when he somehow ended up sharing a room with his brother. He hoped Marcus Pierce would be a better match.

Marcus Pierce was no fun. He wasn't nagging him like Dan used to, and he didn't pass judgement and kept telling him what he was doing wrong like Amenadiel did, but he stared. Marcus Pierce was a serious bloke. He studied all the time and threw Lucifer looks whenever he was bothered by whatever was going on elsewhere in the room they shared. Lucifer tried to get him to have fun, or even talk to him, but Marcus was having none of it. He was closed off and very private. He had no interest in getting to know Lucifer at all, he mainly thought him to be disruptive. Which, obviously, made Lucifer that much more motivated to get to know him.

"We'll be sharing this small room for a year, don't you think we should get to know each other?"

"No."

"You're not even a little bit curious? You're not wondering what this very handsome British bloke is doing here?"

"No."

"At least you're not denying I'm handsome. I guess that's a start. You're not too bad yourself."

Marcus continued reading his textbook, determined not to dignify Lucifer's shameless self-promotion with a response.

"Will you really not talk to me at all?"

No answer.

"Well, that'll change. I'm very good at getting people's attention, believe me."

"I don't doubt it, but I'm not like everyone else."

"Neither am I. I'll get through to you eventually."

"We'll see."

Weeks went by. Lucifer decided to live as if he were alone in this room, thinking it would eventually bother Marcus enough for him to talk to him. Lucifer would walk around and study naked with no reaction from his roommate. He would bring back people to sleep with constantly. Marcus mainly ignored that at first, he seemed satisfied with the slight surprise and discomfort of Lucifer's dates. But when Lucifer started bringing guys around too, not just girls, things seemed to take a turn.

Marcus started getting annoyed whenever Lucifer had people over, but most importantly, he started talking to him. He asked him how things were going, if any of these conquests would lead to something more serious and why not, started even telling Lucifer about himself a little. Slowly, they became almost like friends, or more like friendly acquaintances.

"What are you doing for the holidays?" Lucifer asked one day.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Nothing? How could you be doing nothing for a whole two weeks? Aren't you going to visit your family?"

"I don't really have family to visit."

"So, what, you'll stay here in our dorm room by yourself?"

"Yes. I'm looking forward to some quality time alone. Without you around, talking and fucking constantly."

"No, you can't be alone during the holidays, that's too sad. You know what, you can be my boyfriend."

"Your what?" Marcus almost spat out his coffee.

"I'm going to a cabin over the holidays with my brothers and sisters. My siblings always give me a hard time over my dating habits. Remiel keeps saying I'm a hopeless slut."

"She's not wrong."

"Alright, that was unnecessary. Can't I just have fun?"

"Sure, it's ok for you to be a proud slut, no judgement here. I was simply stating a fact."

"Anyway, I thought if I brought someone to the cabin and told my siblings I was in a relationship then it would be better this year. And you're not doing anything, so maybe you could be my fake boyfriend."

"You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend? I don't even like you. And I couldn't spend two weeks without giving you shit about things."

"It would make it more real, like you were teasing me or something. Plus, you know me pretty well because we share a room, it would be a lot easier than if I picked some random person from campus."

"I don't think so. I can barely stand you here. Not sure I want to spend two weeks pretending to be your boyfriend."

"Well, you already said you've got nothing better to do so you don't have any excuse not to come."

"If it ends badly, that's on you though."

"Of course."

They left the first day of vacation, pretty early in the morning because Marcus didn't want to arrive too late.

"I never should've made you come." Lucifer yawned.

"This is your car?" Marcus said.

"Yes. It's cool, right?"

"We're not driving up to the mountain, in the snow, in that thing."

"It'll be fine."

"No. And it's too small for a trip that long."

"It's a little late to rent something, my car's good."

"We're taking my truck."

"Commanding, Marcus, I like it."

Marcus rolled his eyes at him, grabbed their luggage and led Lucifer across the parking lot to an old pickup truck. They settled in the car and headed north. Lucifer fell back to sleep almost immediately. Marcus actually preferred it that way. He enjoyed the peace and quiet of an early morning drive. Most people were making their way into the city, so the road was relatively empty on the way out. It had been almost two hours when Lucifer woke up again. He turned up the music and they sat silently for a few minutes until he got bored. Marcus had noticed his roommate got bored quite easily.

"So, do you have siblings?" Lucifer asked.

"Little brother. We don't talk."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated, we never really got along."

"And that's why you're not going home for the holidays?"

"I guess. What about you? You mentioned brothers and sisters. How many siblings do you have?"

"Four. I've got two brothers and two sisters. Amenadiel's the oldest, then it's me, Uriel, Remiel and Azrael's the youngest, she just started high school this year."

"And your parents won't be there? They just let you rent a cabin when most of you are teenagers and don't spend the holidays with you?"

"We're not renting that cabin, it's ours. And my parents are always too busy to come."

"Busy with what?"

"Work. You must've heard the rumours around campus, my dad's pretty famous."

"I make it a rule to stay away from all that. I don't want to get sucked into all the drama."

"Wow, you couldn't have ended up with a worse roommate for that."

"I'm aware."

They drove another hour or so until everything they could see around them were snow covered trees. Marcus had always thought winter was the most beautiful of the seasons. The sun reflecting on all that whiteness was blinding, but there was no denying the beauty of the glistening snow. The cabin was a lot bigger and luxurious than he expected. Lucifer hadn't been lying, his family was clearly more than well off. They grabbed their bags and got out of the car. They hadn't even made it to the porch steps before the door opened.

"Luci, you're here!" A young girl came out of the cabin running towards them, followed by a guy closer to their age.

"Rae-Rae! I'm so happy to see you. This is Marcus, my boyfriend. Marcus, this is my sister, Azrael."

"Pleased to meet you."

"A boyfriend? Is that why you didn't want to drive up with me?"

"No, Amenadiel, it's because you're insufferable."

"Must run in the family."

"Very funny, Marcus."

"Marcus, I'm Amenadiel, Luci's big brother."

"More like big bother if you ask me."

"I didn't." Marcus said, looking around. "You said you had four siblings, where are the others?"

"Inside." Azrael said, taking Lucifer's hand and pulling him towards the door.

Marcus and Amenadiel followed. Two more teenagers were gathering skiing supplies in the living room.

"I see everyone's favourite slut finally decided to show up."

"It's college, Remi, everyone has fun."

"Really? Amenadiel, Uriel, are you secretly sleeping with people left and right?"

"Of course not, that'd be sinful."

"Uriel wouldn't know fun if it slapped him in the face." Lucifer turned to Marcus. "These are the last of my siblings, Remiel and Uriel."

"Your parents really liked eclectic names, didn't they?"

"They also gave me the only name that doesn't rhyme and keep complaining I don't fit in with the others."

"I really don't think your name has anything to do with it. More your overall extravagant personality." Remiel said.

"Are you going skiing?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, why else would we come all the way here for vacation?" Amenadiel said. "I don't see your skis, did Luci not tell you to bring your equipment?"

"I don't ski. But I'm fine staying here."

"Sure, you are. Nothing like being alone at the cabin with your slutty boyfriend while everyone else is off to ski." Remiel commented.

"Yeah, I don't ski either." Lucifer said when Marcus made a confused face.

The others all left for the slopes, and the two of them were alone again.

"You need to try harder to pretend you actually like me, Marcus." Lucifer went to the kitchen. "There's no way any of them are going to believe we're a real couple."

"I told you all of this when you suggested the stupid idea in the first place. I'm not an actor, Lucifer."

"You can call me Luci like they do, you know, I don't mind. And it might help sell it."

"I don't use nicknames."

"Alright then. Want anything to drink?"

"Water would be nice."

"I meant more like whiskey, but if you prefer water..."

"Whiskey sounds great."

"I'll bring the bottle, wouldn't hurt to loosen you up a bit."

"And try to forget what your siblings think we're doing right now."

"I wasn't even thinking about that. There might just be hope for you and your dirty mind."

When the others got back, happily tired from a long day of skiing, Lucifer and Marcus were both pretty tipsy, sitting on the floor of the living room. They hadn't even realized it had gotten dark outside, they'd had food, not a proper dinner, but it would do. Uriel, Remiel and Azrael decided to go straight to bed, and Lucifer thought it was a good idea and followed them up.

"So, you don't have to pretend with me. I know you and Luci aren't really together." Amenadiel said once he and Marcus were alone.

"Lucifer was right thinking we weren't convincing enough."

"No, the others are buying it, I just know him better than they do. We were in the same dorm room last year."

"Sorry. I know well how hard it is. He's messy and he talks all the time. He also keeps bringing all these people, these guys, back to our room to have sex with. Like all the time. I'm right there, buddy, don't you even see me. It's so annoying."

"I didn't realize you actually liked him."

"What?"

"Sounds to me like you're jealous. Why is he going out all the time to find randoms to sleep with without ever even asking you? Maybe you should talk to him about that."

"I'm not jealous. That's not what I said. I'm perfectly fine. He's having sex in a bed less than five feet away from me. While I'm in the room. I can hear all the sounds he makes. It's annoying, I'd like to sleep early sometimes."

"Whatever you say. Hey, try not to overthink things too much tonight when you're in bed with him. I believe you two could be good together."

"You clearly haven't spent enough time around the both of us. All we do is argue."

"Yes, I noticed you're quite the bickering pair. But it's never serious."

Marcus went to bed with his mind fully awake. Was Amenadiel right? What was he felt for Lucifer actually jealousy? Could he actually be attracted to him? After all, Lucifer was very handsome, there was no denying his body was beautifully sculpted, he was confident and very comfortable in who he was. And yes, Marcus did find him funny. He never let himself laugh at his antics, but he did think the guy was funny, in a very annoying way. Fine, maybe there was some truth to what Amenadiel had said, but Marcus would never admit it. Especially to Lucifer, he'd be way too pleased to learn he'd won his affection. He'd become insufferable.

Marcus lay in bed for hours, staring at the ceiling, unable to shut off those thoughts. How could he when Lucifer himself was asleep only a few inches away? He eventually dozed off and was woken by rays of sunshine making their way around the curtains. Lucifer was cuddled to him. His face rested in the nape of his neck. An arm wrapped around his chest. He was warm and the closeness felt good. Marcus didn't want to ever move again.

"Aww, this is so sweet!" Azrael came in without knocking and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Your brother's still sleeping. You must be aware he's not easy to wake up."

"Oh, that's just cause you haven't found the way yet."

Azrael took Lucifer's arm and pulled until he fell out of the bed.

"Bloody hell! What time is it?"

"9 am. We're all having breakfast and then snowball fight."

"Absolutely not, it is way too early to get up. I need more sleep."

"You'll be fine, Lucifer." Marcus helped him up. "That is until I absolutely destroy you in that fight."

"You wish."

Azrael laughed and followed them to the kitchen. Amenadiel had prepared copious amounts of food for them, anything they could possibly want. More than the six of them could ever eat. They filled themselves up, got a lot of coffee in Lucifer, their late riser, and snuggled into various layers of sweaters, coats, hats, scarves and mittens, ready to face the cold.

They split into two teams. Amenadiel, Lucifer and Azrael on one side, Marcus, Uriel and Remiel on the other. All the siblings worked well together, at least in those pairings. It became quickly obvious that Uriel and Remiel took the snowball fight way too seriously. It was war, they were good soldiers and they were not going to lose. At first, Marcus felt intimidated by that, but he was confident enough in his skills. It took no time at all for them to be completely destroying the other team. Lucifer and Azrael seemed to be mainly doing this to have fun, not to win. Amenadiel was just preventing their defeat from being too quick.

"Ok, who picked the teams? Who is responsible for putting all the competitive assholes on the same team?" Lucifer asked, clearly annoyed.

"I believe it was Rae-Rae." Remiel answered as she smacked him in the face with a snowball.

"Not in the face, Remi. How many times do I have to remind you all that it could be dangerous? There could be ice in there and if it gets in the eye, it could do a lot of damage."

"Uriel, always ruining the fun." Remiel said.

"Sorry for trying to prevent you from going blind."

"Alright, I've had enough of this." Lucifer had a manic look in his eyes. "It was fun for a while, but they're humiliating us and laughing at us, and it really annoys me. "

"So we're going for the win?" Azrael said.

"We're going for the win."

The whole game shifted from there. It had been easy before, but it wasn't anymore. Uriel and Remiel actually looked worried. Marcus had been under the impression they were the strongest team, but it turned out the others had simply not been playing at their full potential. Despite her young age, Azrael was surprisingly skilled, she could really hold her own against Uriel. In mere minutes, Uriel was admitting defeat. Lucifer jumped on Marcus and pinned him to the ground, both staring into each other's eyes, breathless. Amenadiel was burying Remiel in snow and she had to call it, they had lost.

They went back inside. Remiel started a fire while Amenadiel prepared cups of hot cocoa for everyone. They all settled in front of the fireplace, some on the couch, some on the carpet, all of them wrapped in a blanket. Lucifer had only found five blankets, so he and Marcus had to share, which made sense because they were pretending to be a couple. Marcus half suspected Lucifer to have lied so he would have to sit in between Marcus's legs, leaning against his chest. How else would you explain him constantly shifting position and accidentally rubbing his ass against Marcus's cock? That had to be on purpose. Marcus wrapped his arms tightly around him to keep him still.

"Stop." He whispered into Lucifer's ear. A devilish grin appeared on his fake boyfriend's face. "You're unbelievable."

On Christmas' Eve, they all sat around the dining room table they hadn't yet used, preferring to eat their meals at the smaller, less formal kitchen table. Amenadiel had cooked a turkey and everyone had helped prepare enough side dishes to have leftovers for at least a week. Uriel was already planning on bringing some back to college. Everyone wore casual clothes, except Lucifer who sported his usual suit attire. He had even gone a little farther and put on a tie just to tease his brothers who hated wearing formal wear, but would have to later that evening. Lucifer dressed this way by choice, all the time, when there was no reason for him to.

It was a perfect Christmas dinner, one unlike anything Marcus had seen in a long time. Things hadn't been the same at home ever since his father got sick, he and his mother hadn't even really talked since the funeral. It felt nice to be surrounded by a seemingly close family, even with the weird absence of parents. Everyone was happy, it was the Christmas of his dreams.

"So, Marcus, will you be coming to church with us tonight or will you stay here with Luci again?" Uriel asked.

"You don't go to church with your family?" Marcus asked Lucifer who was sitting across from him.

"Luci refuses to celebrate Christmas or any other religious holiday. It's caused a lot of arguments between him and dad. Our father's very religious."

"A very religious man who doesn't spend the biggest holiday of his religion with his children?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Remiel said. "He always does."

"I'm big on Earth day though. It's not religious, just love for the planet we all live on." Lucifer tried to change the subject. He clearly wasn't comfortable talking about his father.

"You could at least make an effort for him." Uriel said.

The others all went to change for church while Lucifer and Marcus put the leftovers away and cleaned up a bit in the kitchen. When the others came back, Lucifer said goodbye and left toward his room before they were even done putting on boots, coats, scarves and hats. Marcus wished everyone a nice evening and followed him into the hallway. When they were just out of sight, he slammed Lucifer into the wall.

"What are you...?" Lucifer said, a smirk growing on his surprised face.

Marcus kissed him fervently.

"I've never met anyone as infuriating as you, Lucifer."

"I do like to stand out."

"Shut up. I don't want your siblings to know why I'm skipping church."

Marcus kissed him again and this time Lucifer kissed back.

"Can't believe you spent all that time going out and finding these people to bring back to sleep with and never once thought to ask me."

"Well, I was trying to pique your interest, hoped it would make you jealous."

"We're leaving, try to still be awake when we get back." Amenadiel shouted from the entrance.

"Oh, I don't think it'll be a problem." Lucifer said, loud enough for his siblings to hear.

"Stop talking, please." Marcus insisted.

"Why don't you make me if you want it so bad?"

"You." Marcus started unbuttoning Lucifer's shirt. "Are." Lucifer watched Marcus's face while his hands firmly made their way down his chest. "The most." Marcus finished with the buttons and pulled the shirt open. "Annoying." He wrapped Lucifer's tie around his hand. "Man." He pulled on the tie, forcing Lucifer off the wall, their heads now so close they could feel each other's breath on their cheeks. "I've ever." Marcus brought his mouth to Lucifer's ear. "Wanted." He gave it a quick lick, just to tease a little. "To fuck."

Lucifer was grinning broader than ever. Marcus couldn't stand that damn smug face of his. So satisfied, so happy to get his way. He hated it. He pushed Lucifer back against the wall, not letting go of his tie. He quite enjoyed the control that pretentious little piece of fabric gave him. He put his other hand around Lucifer's waist, letting it wander under his shirt while he kissed him again. Lucifer had put his hands in the back pockets of Marcus's jeans, pulling him as close as possible. Marcus slipped his free hand down into Lucifer's pants and palmed his hardening cock. He felt Lucifer grind against him.

Marcus removed his hand. He pulled on the tie to exchange another kiss with Lucifer and then pulled him toward the bedroom they shared. They would be more comfortable in there. He removed Lucifer's shirt and tie and pushed him down on the bed, straddling him. Lucifer pulled his sweater off and they undid each other's belts. Their pants were thrown away, leaving them both free to explore each other's bodies with their hands and mouths. There was teasing and finger fucking and lube and then Marcus was inside Lucifer.

They collapsed together on the bed as they came, exhausted but happy. Marcus wrapped his arms around Lucifer and laid his head on his chest. He could feel Lucifer's breathing slowly coming back to normal and he fell asleep to it, warm and comfortable.

"We're back!"

Amenadiel's voice woke them up. They were still naked in Lucifer's room, the door fully open.

"Lucifer, Marcus, don't tell me you went to bed."

"You have to come sit with us while we open presents." Azrael said.

They heard footsteps in the hallway. They sat up and looked around. Their clothes were spread out all around the room, there wasn't enough time to collect them all and put them on. They had to stay under the covers if they didn't want one of Lucifer's siblings to walk in on them standing naked.

"Now I see why Marcus didn't come with us." Remiel stood in the doorway. "Skipping church to have sex with my brother, you two really are made for each other."

She closed the door to give them some privacy to get dressed and went back to her siblings. Marcus and Lucifer both threw on some sweats and t-shirts in a hurry to join the others in the living room. They shared an armchair, wrapped in a blanket, and watched as Lucifer's brothers and sisters exchanged gifts.

"My plan was to get through college without getting attached to anyone, guess I failed." Marcus said.

"I guess you did." Lucifer smiled and kissed him softly.

They spent the rest of the holiday like this, not pretending anymore, just cuddling a lot in between snowball fights.


End file.
